movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving Andrina Chinchella
Transcript *Rocky Raccoon: (gasps) Monster? *Elmer: Come on guys, We got a job to do. Franklin want us to set a trap for those heroes. *Rocky Raccoon: The heroes? Oh. Oh! Ooh! Ah! Guys! They're going to kill you, Guys! *(Later, sometime) *Stephen Squirrelsky: What? A trap? *Rocky: Yeah. And they'll trap you for sure if you're not careful. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I know. *Rocky: Yeah. And there's only one thing we can do about it. We'll need to be careful of them. They're getting more villains on their team. *Rocky: But worse, He's got a monster in his basement. *Stephen Squirrelsky: What? *Rocky: They feed it. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Monster? *Rocky: Yeah, monster! I said monster! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Monster? Hmm... (Chuckles) *Rocky: Oh, guys. I just know we'll all be eaten up alive. *(Later, Stephen and Rocky were crawling through the vent to see what was happening) *Rocky: We'll all die. I just know it. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Shut up. Now let's see. *(Rocky's teeth chatters) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Stop it! Stop it! Will you cut that out? It's annoying. *Rocky: The monster? *(He peeks through the vent to see what's there) *(He gasps) *Rocky: Oh. Hey, look, look, look, look! See.see. *(Stephen looks to see. They see the monster and gasp) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wow. Look at that. *Rocky: The monster? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. *Rocky: Ok. Now let's go home. Who knows what it eats? Ahh! Yah! Somebody's got me. *(Rocky tries to run away, but is held back) *Stephen Squirrelsky: I got you. You're not running away this time. *Rocky: Why don't you tell somebody you're going to do that? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Rocky, Just look. There is your monster. *Rocky: Your hands are cold, too. *(They look at the monster and gasp. It hands were shown at last. It was just a small girl, Andrina Chinchella, who was there) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well. *Rocky: Is it a small girl? *(We hear someone coming and gasp. Franklin came in as we hid) *Andrina: Mr. Pauper, Can I go outside today? *Franklin: Sure you can, little girl, but first you talk to someone else. *Zayne: Boss, I think... (Gasps) Boss, Your cigarette. (Coughs) *Andrina: Hello, Zayne. How are you today? *Zayne: Fine. *Andrina: So are you getting more villains on the team as well? *Zayne: We are. So far. *Andrina: What villains are on your team like? *Franklin: Hurry it up. Hurry it up. *Andrina: If you guys are the Meanies 80's, are Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy going to join your team? *Zayne: Yeah. *Andrina: Anyone else like the Kanker Sisters, Rowdyruff Boys, Him, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, other Powerpuff Girls villains, Doug's meanies, Courage's enemies, and others too? *Franklin: Zayne, We got more work to do and feed the kid. *Zayne: Yeah. And as long as more villains like the Kanker Sisters, Rowdyruff Boys, Him, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, other Powerpuff Girls villains, Doug's meanies, Courage's enemies join our team as well as Chimpy, Manfred, and Springbaky are, I'm on it, boss. *(Smoke was blown in his face) *Zayne: Oh, excuse me. Franklin sure is smoking a lot with his fake cigarette. *Franklin: It's real. *Zayne: Oh, sorry, just reminding you, that's all. *(They leave and are off) *Andrina: But, Franklin, I... *(Door closes on her) *Andrina: Oh... Looks like Franklin is getting more villains like Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Kankers, Rowdyruff Boys, Him, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, other Powerpuff Girls villains, Doug's meanies, Courage's enemies join our team. Now what will I do? *Stephen Squirrelsky: A girl who talks to villains? Outrageous. *Rocky: Sounds like trouble to me. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmm... *(He went down to her) *Andrina: I hope they don't plan to capture me and take me in as their slave. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me, Girl. *Andrina: Huh? Who's that? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Calm down. I'm not bad. Let me introduce myself. I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. This is my friend, Peterson Denver Raccoon. *Rocky: Yeah, and we're here to save you. *Andrina: Save me? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yeah. Villains are are bad, But we're heroes, We're good. *Rocky: Yeah, and heroes are going to help each other and get more characters to join the team, so we'll let you join our team if you'd like to. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Do you have a family? *Rocky: Yeah, Stephen has two parents, a girlfriend, another brother, Skippy Squirrel, and an aunt. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I don't have another brother. Dummy. *Rocky: Oh. Sorry. But Skippy Squirrel will be happy to be your new brother and join our team. *Andrina: Family? I'm an orphan. Stephen Squirrelsky: Orphan. Rocky, He's an orphan, She doesn't have a family. *Rocky: Oh, you poor girl. She's lonely. For she needs us. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Here girl, You can stay with us. We can be your family. *Andrina: Really? Oh, thank you. I'm happy to join the team. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Hadn't gotten your name. *Andrina: Oh, and my name is Andrina. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrina? *Andrina: Andrina Chinchella. I'm a Chinchella. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You mean Chinchilla. Okay. Come on, Time to get you outta here. *Andrina: Yay! I'm free! *Rocky: Oh boy. She might laugh at my jokes and pranks I would do. *Andrina: You're pulling pranks? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. He does. *Andrina: Oh boy. I love joke and pranks. *(They leave and are gone) *(Later, With Franklin) *Franklin: WHAT?! *(sees what has happened) *Zayne: AH! *Franklin: What do you mean she's gone?! *Zayne: Well, we just left, until all of a sudden, someone came and took her. *Franklin: SHUT UP!! Can't you just... I... Ah! Idiots! I'm surrounded by idiots! *Zayne: Sorry, boss. *(A thing fall and almost hurt Zayne) *Zayne: Whoa! (when he dodge) *Franklin: That girl is dead when she is gone. I'll kill her when she escaped. *Zayne: But how can we catch her if she survived, boss? *Franklin: A big terrible carnivore. *Zayne: What's that meant to mean? *Franklin: GET GOING! *Zayne: Okay, boss, okay! I'm going! I'll go and get Manfred, Springbaky, Chimpy, The Kanker Sisters, Rowdyruff Boys, Him, Princess Morbucks, Mojo Jojo, other Powerpuff Girls villains, Doug's meanies, Courage's enemies on our team! *(The scene end and close) Category:Specials